keepingupappearancesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vicar
The Vicar, whose first name is Michael, is a major supporting character on the British comedy Keeping Up Appearances. He is a tall attractive man in his mid to late 30s. Personality and Traits The Vicar (whose name is revealed as 'Michael' in The Vicar's Wife), is generally pleasant, emphathetic and dedicated to his parishioners. The exception is Hyacinth Bucket, whose overbearing attitude and constant attempts to be perceived as his best parishioner leave him constantly wary of her, especially when she coerces him into attending her many social functions. The Vicar/Michael is married. Though clearly devoted to his wife, he often ends up in unwanted yet compromising situations with Hyacinth's attractive sister, Rose or other attractive women; as a result, Michael is wrongfully accused as she occasionally jumps to conclusion. Overall, they seem to be a happy couple. The Vicar and his wife are mutual in their dislike of Hyacinth and refer to her as "The Bucket woman". Relationship With The Bucket Family Michael first appears in the Season 1 Episode 'The New Vicar', where Hyacinth invites him and his wife to her house for "tea and light refreshments". Traumatised by their experience, Michael goes on to fear Hyacinth, referring to her as "The Bucket Woman" when she is not around. Of all the major characters in the series Michael is the one who has the most difficulty remembering to call Hyacinth "Bouquet", not "Bucket". Moreoever, on par with other characters, Michael goes out of his way or hides to avoid Hyacinth, often going to drastic measures in a humourous way. However, many times his attempts to avoid Hyacinth fails. A running joke that takes place is he often reacts erratically when his wife mentions Hyacinth's name. He often breaks whatever he is holding, and in one episode, while on an exercise pedal bicycle, he pedaled faster, as if to escape. Whilst he dislikes Hyacinth, Michael is on good terms with Richard, most likely due to the fact that like his fellow characters, he feels sorry for him. Relationship With Other Characters Michael appears to be on generally good terms with the other major characters. He is friendly towards Onslow and Daisy; however, he is rather intimidated by Rose due to her promiscuous nature. Rose, on the other hand, is attracted to Michael, referring to him as "Hyacinth's dishy vicar". He appears to be friends with Emmet, most likely due to the fact that they both share an intense fear and dislike of Hyacinth. For example, in the Series 5 Episode 'A Barbeque at Violet's', Elizabeth tells Emmet that Michael will be at the barbeque and they can both give each other "moral support". In the same episode, Michael's wife finds him hiding from Hyacinth with Emmet and 3 young girls under the stage in the church hall; the girls were cast members in Emmet's rehearsal of 'The Boyfriend'. Trivia * In the episode 'A Picnic for Daddy' the Vicar mentions that he was formerly a prison chaplain before being moved to Hyacinth's parish. * The Vicar states in 'Singing for Emmett' that 98.5% of his congregation are women. * Though the Vicar dislikes Hyacinth Bucket, he is caring toward her when needed. In 'A Picnic for Daddy' he offers Hyacinth and Richard a lift after Daddy steals Richard's car, and in 'The Commodore' he is concerned about Hyacinth when she becomes the object of a sea captain's untoward advances, although she refuses his help. * The Vicar and his wife own a dog, seen briefly in 'A Picnic for Daddy' * He attempts an exorcism after the urging of Hyacinth's Daddy, though he protests that Hyacinth's family enlist the help of a more experienced clergyman. (The 'ghost' turns out to be an elderly woman who claims that Daddy invited her into his room and then forgot about her). * Some websites claim The Vicar's last name is 'Partridge', although our community is not able to validate this. Navigation Category:Characters